I'd do anything
by SagaChronicles
Summary: Tori has gotten close with Cat, too close for Jade's liking... Jade and Cat were once best friends and Jade will stop at nothing to get Cat back ...Rated for violence , language and death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : Hey there! So this is my first Victorious fic, just an idea I've had in my head. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer, I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters. Next chapters will be longer!**

_Jade:_

I've never been the jealous type, not with friends. I'll admit I was with Beck but that's a different story. But watching Cat, who was always my best friend, laughing and talking to Tori Vega makes me angry. I don't like it, they've gotten so close since Vega moved here. I was probably too busy with Beck to even notice.

Beck and I broke up, again. But I don't see us getting back together again. I never understood why Tori helped us get back together even though she was clearly hittin gon him on her first day here, but wait, maybe she thought that by getting us back together she would be able to get even closer with Cat. Gosh! How did I not see that?

First she tries to steal my boyfriend and now my best friend. That should be me Cat is laughing with and talking to. She is in awe of Tori ever since she got here. She doesn't realize that Tori has completely stolen her from me.

I walk over to them. "Hey hey Jade! Do you want some candy, Tori gave it to me!" She pipes up excitedly.

"You gave her candy?" I raise my eyebrow. "You know she's not supposed to eat too much sugar? She'll get sick."  
"I'm sorry-" Tori begins but Cat cuts her off.

"Stop fussing Jade! I'm fine! I don't get sick anymore!" Cat smiles, popping a gum drop in her mouth.

"Are you ok Jade?" Tori asks. "Has Beck said something to upset you?"

"No! Just stay out of my personal life ok?" I snap. Cat's mouth falls open and I immediately regret it. Tears fill up on her eyes.

"Why are being so mean to Tori? You guys are supposed to be friends! And so are we, but you're scaring me Jade!" She mumbles. "Come on Tori let's go."

I watch Tori put her arm around her and speak into her ear. "It's ok, I'm sure she's just having a bad day."

She's right, I'm having a bad day but I've been having a lot of bad days since she got here. I wasn't always this moody. Pain hits me as I watch them walk away. How did I let Cat slip away from me like that? We were practically sisters.

I want to break something or kick or scream or punch. I've lost my best friend over a relationship. And she has replaced me with a happier, prettier person.

Why did Tori Vega have to come here and ruin my life? I can't bear seeing her with my best friend. I'm sure she loves seeing me upset. I bet she hates me even more than I hate her, if that's possible.

I need to get Cat back and there's only one thing standing in the way, and that's Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jade:_

I sit at the back of Sikowitz's class watching Tori and Cat giggle and whisper to each other. I hate it. Does Tori even notice that she's sitting in my old spot?

How can Cat not even notice that I'm sitting back here all by myself?

"Psst Jade," I hear André hiss. "What you glaring at?"

I look over at him, obviously I'm not keeping my facial expressions to myself. "Nothing," I reply. "Mind your own business."

I continue to watch Tori and Cat laugh at each other, I can't hear what they're laughing about but I can clearly hear the next sentence that comes out of Cat's mouth. "I love you Tori! You're my best friend."

That's when I storm out of the classroom. I head to the girl's bathroom and slam the door shut. I'm putting my foot down. I have to get Cat back.

I've being having a terrible week, first Beck breaks my heart. He told me he didn't feel the same way anymore, I was getting too moody and spiteful. He said I was being too possesive. There must be another girl I know there must! It's probably Tori, he liked her the last time. And then on top of this breakup I've lost my best friend.

I have to come up with a plan to get rid of Tori Vega, she's too much of a threat. But how to go about it is the question. I need to get rid of her, but to what extent will I go. Firstly I need to get her out of this school but how can I guarantee that she won't come back and even if she stops coming to Hollywood Arts, she'll still live nearby and attend all of our concerts because of her sister.

I realise I only have one solution, I have to get rid of her _permanently. _

Am I willing to go this far to get my best friend back? I think I am. I love Cat more than I love my family, she's always been there for me even if I haven't been there for her. It's not like anyone will miss Tori anyway, she's very irritating. I think I can do this and walk away free, if I plan it carefully enough. Besides, my mother always told me I could get away with murder. Thanks Mom.

I'm not sure how I'll do it yet but I know that an idea will come to me sooner or later.

Someone enters the bathroom. "Jade? Are you in here?" Cat calls. I unlock the door to meet her. Tori is beside her, smiling.

"Sikowitz sent us to find you," Tori explains. "Is everything ok? We were worried."

"Why should you be?" I snap. "You weren't concerned about me before!"

Cat starts to tear up again. "I'm sorry Cat," I moan. " I didn't mean to snap."  
"Good because we wanted to invite you to Tori's sleepover tomorrow night."

"Yeah, everyone is coming, Andre, Robbie, Beck-" Tori stops. "Oh I'm sorry , I forgot I can uninvite him if you want."  
"No," I smile as fake as I can. "Invite him, I don't mind, I'll come. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome, my parents are away for the weekend, so I'm allowed do whatever I want, I'm glad you can come," she smiles. She has probably only invited me so I don't feel left out. Like I need her sympathy.

"So are you coming back to class?" Cat asks.

"No you go ahead, I'll wait for the bell," I tell them with a smile. I wait for them to leave and finally I'm alone again. I have a good feeling this could be my chance. Tori and Beck will both be there, no adults, just all of us alone in Tori's house. It's even easier to get away with murder if more people are there. Of course I'll make sure Cat isn't blamed but as for Beck, I can't promise the same thing.

It's going to be an eventful weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far :) no matter what they do in my stories, I love all Victorious characters :) I just fit them into the stories I have in my head :) Thanks for reading xxx**

** _Saturday Night_**

_Jade._

Everything's ready. Everything is in place, this should work. And when it is over, everything will fall into place again and Vat will once again be _my_ best friend. I'll be there to help her get over Tori's death. She'll wonder why she ever left my side. I pack up my stuff and drive to Tori's.

I ring the doorbell, a million emotions run through my head. How long will it take for Cat to get over Tori?

"Oh hey Jade! Come on in!" Tori answers the door. "I'm glad you could make it."

You won't be later, I think. I see Cat on the other side of the room laughing with Beck, he won't have such a great night either.

"Thanks for having me Tori," I smile. "I'm sure it's going to be a great night."

* * *

_ Tori_

I close the door after Jade comes inside. I've been receiving such weird vibes from her recently that I'm surprised she came. I know she doesn't exactly love me but I want to get on better with her. I don't think we'll ever truly be friends. She probably still hates me because of the coffee incident on my first day. But I guess she can't help it if she's the jealous type. Anyway it could have been worse, she could be trying to kill me.

"Jade!" Andre exclaims. "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it," she smiles back and the two of us join our four friends who are sitting on my sofas.

"Let's watch a movie," Robbie suggests.

"Yeah, a scary one," Beck suggests. "I have loads in my bag."

"Do we have to?" Cat whines. "They scare me."

"No let's watch one," Jade smiles. If it makes Jade happy, I don't mind. She has been in a horrible mood all week. I think I've done something to annoy her but I can't be sure because she's not exactly the happiest person around.

"Sure!" I smile. "Put one on Beck. Cat you can sit beside me if it helps."

"Yay!" Cat squeals and bounces over to me on the sofa as Beck puts the DVD on. I notice the smile on Jade's face has fallen to a frown. maybe she'll lighten up again in a while.

The movie starts. Chills run down my back as I watch a teenage girl walking through a dark forest alone, searching for her friends. She can see nothing and all she hears are the screams of her friends. Cat clenches my hand and now and then buries her face in a pillow or focuses on the red bowl of popcorn in front of her. When I catch her looking at the movie I can feel her shaking beside me.

"We don't have to go into the darkness right?" She whispers to me.

"No, we'll be fine Cat, I promise." I reassure her.

"Good because I hate the dark, spooky stuff happens in the dark."

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." I hear Jade mumble. She silently gets off the sofa and leaves the room. The movie continues to play. The screams of the girl's friends' gets louder. I'm starting to get scared while Cat has her hands completely covering her eyes.

"Hello?" The girl cries into the darkness. And suddenly the Tv goes black and we are left in the darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?" Andre asks. The power is gone, a fuse must have blown.

"Tori!" Cat cries. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I say grabbing my cell phone and using it as a light source. We keep a flashlight in one of our kitchen cupboards. I go over and retrieve it, the light is very dim but it will help me find the fuse box.

"I'm going to turn the power back on," I announce.

"i'll help," Beck tells me.

"Thanks Beck," I smile. "You guys stay here ok? Trina's in her room, she's going to have a heart attack."

"Where's Jade?" Cat asks. "Did she get lost in the dark?"

Jade. Where could she be? She hardly turned out the lights. I don't know why she would.

"Don't worry Cat, we'll find her. We'll be back in a minute."

As we walk down my hallway towards the basement I hear a high pitched scream. I instantly recognize it.

"Trina!" I scream in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **thank you so much for all reviews, follows and favorites :) Sorry i can't update quicker, I have a lot of school work at the moment :)

_Jade_

Everything is ready, the power is off, I have the knife that will end Tori's life and the metal crowbar that I will knock Beck out with. He'll be sorry he ever dumped me. Tori and Beck seem to be the leaders of our group so it should be them that come to find me. Suddenly the door opens. I'm ready, but it's not them.

Damn it, I didn't know Trina was here. This might ruin everything. I hide in the corner while Trina comes down with a flashlight.

She goes to touch the fuse box when I catch her wrist with my black gloved hand. She jumps back and shine the light in my face.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing?" She cries. "Let me turn the power back on."

"No Trina, I can't let you do that," I hiss.

"Jade! Get the fuck off me! What are you doing? Why did you turn off the lights?" She demands. She tries to push me away but I catch on to her other wrist. She screams, it's so loud the others are sure to have heard it, I just hope Tori and Beck are on their way. I am sure it will be the two of them that come to find me, Cat is scared of the dark so she won't be coming.

I knock Trina to the floor and crouch down over her. Her flashlight shines dimly on to our faces. "Trina!" I hear Tori call. She's not far away.

Her face falls and her eyes widen. "Is that a knife? What are you doing with that?" She sees it gleaming in my coat pocket

"Trina!" Tori calls again and I smirk, it takes her less than a second to figure out.

"No!" She gasps. "Not my sister you bitch! What has she done to you? Tori! Help!" I place my hand over her mouth, she tries to scream. She tries to push me off her but we both know how this is going to end.

She knows too much, I have to kill her now. I grab her hair as she continues to attempt to scream and pull her head up before I smack her skull off of the concrete floor. I hear it crack and her eyes close. I don't think she's dead so just for good measure I take out my knife. I glance at my reflection in the blade. It's so shiny and it feels right holding it in my hand. I smile at myself before lower the knife to Trina's neck and violently slit her throat. Her blood begins to run down her body and her breathing stops instantly, she is dead and there is silence.

My first victim. It was easier than I thought. Especially when I never really had a problem with Trina Vega, apart from the fact that she was Tori's sister. I push Trina's limp body to the side. I'm almost certain I just heard footsteps outside the door . The door slowly opens with a creak.

"Trina, are you here?" Tori calls out as she shines in her flashlight. "Beck! Come on, I see a flashlight, I think she's down here."

I was right, It's the two of them. I watch them carefully climb down the steps into the basement. "Trina, answer me!" Tori whines.

"Tori, what's that over there? Beside the flashlight." Beck asks, I see him point over to Trina's body. They run over to her. I watch Tori crumple to her knees. "Trina! Wake up! Trina?"

"Oh my god," Beck mutters. "All the blood. Oh no!"

"No!" Tori screams. "No! She can't be dead. Who did this ? Where's Jade?"

"I'll find her but we need to call the cops!" Beck says as he puts his arm around Tori and I'm ready. I clench the crowbar and run up behind him. Before he can turn around, I swing the crowbar off the back of his head. He groans loudly then falls to the floor, unconscious.

Tori stands up. "Oh my gosh! Beck!" She gasps. She sees me and jumps back. "Jade! What are you doing here? Why is there a crowbar in your hand? And a knife. Wait, is that blood?"

I grin at her. "Hi Tori."


	5. Chapter 5

_Tori_

My heart is racing. What is Jade doing? Why has she killed Trina? Beck lies unconscious on the floor, and Jade walks towards me with a knife stained with my sister's blood.

"Help!" I scream. "Andre! Robbie! Ca-"

She puts her palm over my mouth. "Shut up, do you really want Cat to come down and see this? She'll collapse, plus she's afraid of the dark, you should know that seeing as your her best friend."

"Jade, please tell me why you're doing this?" I sniff.

"You haven't figured it out? I didn't think you were that slow," She hisses. "You know I've hated you since you arrived at Hollywood Arts. First you tried to steal my boyfriend. Then you stole Cat."

"This is about Cat? Jade, I never stole her from you, she came to me because you were horrible to her! You ignored her an dblew her off for Jade and when you did talk to her you said mean things. I was sick of seeing her crying over you. If you wanted to be her friend so much why did you keep pushing her away?"

"Because I love her!" Jade screams. She then clamps her hands over her mouth. "That wasn't supposed to slip out."

I stare at her. "Why don't you tell her?"

"You just don't get it! It will ruin everything Vega! But now finally I'll have you out of my way and she will be my best friend again!" Jade sneers and raises the knife again.

"It's not going to work, they'll know it was you!" I cry.

"No they won't! You see that's where Beck comes into it,you'll die, and then I'm going to make it look like he tried to kill me too but I knocked him out before he got the chance and escaped. You see, I'll be famous before I even graduate from Hollywood Arts." Jade replies with a sly grin. This can't be happening, I must be dreaming. Is she really this twisted? Is my sister really dead?

"No! Not Beck, how could you? Why?" I growl through my teeth.

"He broke my heart!"

"Then why my sister? Why Cat? You're hurting her just as much as you're going to hurt me."  
"Your stupid sister got in the way of my plan. Don't worry about Cat, I'll be there to comfort her."

"While Beck rots in jail? You really planned this out," I cry. "Jade, I can't believe you would do this. "

"You're surprised?" She raises an eyebrow. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"Hey Tori Beck Jade? Where are you guys, we can't see anything!" I hear a faint call. Jade's face falls into a frown.

"We don't have much time, how fortunate for you, I was hoping you'd die a long painful death. I don't know about long but I promise to make it painful," she grins and grabs my throat with her hand, her sharp nails pierce my skin. She pushes me against a wall with her hand still around my throat.

"Now Tori, where should I start?" She asks in a childish voice. "Maybe I'll start with your pretty face!" Before I can flinch, she fiercely slashes her knife across my cheek. I scream out in pain. It stings, I clutch my face, feeling the blood stain my hand. The pain is unbearable, tears come running from my eyes and yet I know there is worse pain to follow.

"We're not so pretty anymore are we?" Jade hisses. I see my blood drip from her gleaming knife onto the floor. "I wonder how many boys would like you with a scar like that on your face? I think they'd all be disgusted. Too bad you'll never find out," she taunts.

I can still hear the others calling our names in the distance. I want to scream but what if Jade goes after them too? Then Beck will be wrongly blamed for even more deaths while Jade will be the only one around to protect Cat, what if Jade freaked out then and killed Cat? All these worries run through my head and force me to stay silent.

"What about your parents?" I try. "Do you care that they've raised a monster?"

"Tori," she laughs. "When have I ever given a shit about what my parents thought? I'd kill them just as easily as you."  
"Then what about Cat?" I mumble, blood continues to run from the gash in my face. At this rate I'm going to faint within in a few seconds of blood loss.

"It's for her own good," she replies. She releases her hand from my throat and looks towards the ground. "She'll thank me someday,"she says in a dreamy voice." I know she will."

I decided this is my chance to try get away I walk past her but she catches me and catches my by the colour of my shirt and tosses my violently onto the ground, I hit my head hard. "Ouch," I cry.

"You're not going anywhere Tori!" She roars. She pulls me back up and slams me into the wall.

"Tori where are you?" I hear Cat shout. "I'm scared."

Jade's eyes flare and she grabs her knife again this time it jabs into my side. It's after cutting in deep. There's blood everywhere, I need to lie down, I no longer have the strength to stand up. I'm dying.

"No! I'm not letting you lie down!" Jade snaps as I attempt to. "You're dying in as much pain as possible."

I have enough strength to push her away from me before I fall to the ground. I faintly hear the basement door opening .

"Beck? Jade? Tori? I found a flashlight!" It's Cat.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jade_

I freeze. It's Cat! She wasn't supposed to come here.

"Jade!" She cries. "Is that you?"

I react quickly, I walk over to where Beck lies and pick up the metal bar. I need to blame this on Beck. I have to walk away from this. I dig the knife into my side. I scream with the pain as the knife falls to the floor beside Beck. The pain is unbreable, at least I know Tori suffered.

"Jade! Jade! What's wrong? I'm coming down!" Cat panics. I drop to my knees in pain and quickly pull off my black gloves and slide them with the knife over to Beck's side.

"No Cat!" I hear a low moaning. It's Tori warning Cat away! I thought I had killed her, Cat's too late to save her, she will be dead in seconds anyway.

Cat runs down the stairs. "Cat! Help me," I cry dramatically. Something I can thank Sikowitz for.

She shines her flashlight in my face and squeals. "Oh no! Is that blood? It's so red."

"Cat, please, I need help!" I cry again. I hear her whimper as she runs to my side.

"What happened Jade?" She asks as she tugs my sleeve. Her presence makes me forget about the ungodly pain in my side.

"It was Beck!" I sniff. "He went crazy. Oh Cat! He got Trina , and and Tori!" I bury my fac ein my hands and pretend to cry.

Tori begins to moan again. This time she is so weak I can't make out the words.

Cat gasps. I watch her run from my side to Tori's. She falls to the ground beside Tori's body.

"No! Tori!" She wails and clutches Tori's hand. Of course she would cry for her. "Tori! Don't die! Please, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. Why would Beck hurt you?"

"No," Tori murmurs. "Not Beck, Jade."

Cat turns her head and looks at me with tear filled eyes. "Jade?"

I force myself up off the ground. I clutch my bleeding side with my right hand and the knife with my left hand and walk over to them. Tori flinches when she sees me.

"Oh get over yourself!" I hiss.

Tears stroll down Cat's cheek. "Why?" She says hoarsley. "Why would you hurt her? And Beck? And Trina? And me? My heart hurts. Andre! Robbie! Call the ambulance!" She screams.  
I silence her with my hand. "It's for your own good Cat," I say. "Let me finish this and then I promise, we'll be happy. I can make you forget about this whole incident."

I raise my knife, I feel Cat struggling in my arms. She just doesn't realize that I'm doing all this for her. Tori cries as the knife comes closer, it hurts to laugh, but it's all I can do to stop me from crying because of the pain in my side. I plunge the knife into her flesh. I hear an unfamilliar scream. I gaze down at what I've done. It's not Tori I've hurt, it's Cat.

She managed to struggle free from my hand. She cries, cradling the wound I've left in her arm. I am left holding up the bloody knife pointed towards my once best friend. How could I have done this? I truly am a monster.

"No!" I cry.

"Cat," Tori groans.

"It's ok Tori, It doesn't hurt, that much," Cat sniffs.

"Cat! Are you ok? The police are on their way!" Andre shouts. Cat and Tori look at me. Tori is trying to keep her eyes open while Cat is crying, trying to keep her awake.

There's nothing I can do. They're best friends, alive or dead. I've hurt Cat enough, I can't hurt her anymore. I've made her cry, and I psyhically hurt her. I'm only a threat to her. I need to do something before I hurt her even more. Now I realize I can't recreate the past I spin the knife around, the blade now points at me. I kiss Cat lightly on the forehead

"I'm sorry Cat," I say as I plunge forcefully into myself, right in the heart.

I fall to the ground, the knife stuck in place.

"Jade!" Cat shrieks.

"I'm sorry," I whisper weakly. "I love you Cat."


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE**

_ Cat_

It's been ten years.

Things were never the same after that night. I remember it so clearly, the police came, followed by an ambulance. Everyone was panicking over Tori as she was carried away on a stretcher, she had lost a lot of blood. I wanted to go with her so bad but I had to stay behind.

I remember the bodies of Trina and Jade being brought up from the basement, lying side by side.

"No," Beck said before they took him to the hospital. "Trina wouldn't have wanted it." So they were separated.

He had woken up shortly after the police arrived. I gave my statement while being treated by the medical team. I watched as a white sheet was draped over Trina.

I stared at Jade's remorseful and sad face as it was covered. I walked away unable to look at her any longer.

A week later, Tori was released from hospital, she was unable to return to the site of her sister's murder so she moved in with me. The house was later sold. Tori's parents couldn't even bear to be in Hollywood anymore, they had been so shook up by Trina's death that they blamed it on themselves for going away for the weekend so they said Tori could live with me for the remainder of High School.

Neither of us returned to school for a few weeks. We couldn't bear the thought of it, we know it would only bring memories of that night and Jade. So we stuck by each other, like our Senior year, we got an apartment together, so we could take care of one another. We vowed that we would always be around to protect each other. We went to universities nearby so we stayed together even then.

We both had to undergo counselling sessions for a year after the incident. Beck too, but he recovered much quicker than either of us. We were never really ourselves again for a while, Tori has almost completely recovered but I don't think I ever will. They diagnosed me as having PTSD but I wasn't stressed I was just broken. I sat awake every night for weeks, wishing it was me dead instead of Jade or wishing that I could change the past.

Tori completely tried to destroy her memory of Jade. But I didn't. I went to her funeral, by myself. Everybody said it was a bad idea to go so I didn't tell anyone. The service was small. It was just her family, not one other student or staff member from Hollywood Arts showed up. I stayed at the back of the church silently. I needed to say goodbye.

She hurt me but she did it because she driven mad, she didn't realise what she was doing. She loved me and in a way it's my fault she took her own life.

From time to time I visit her grave. I think I'm the only one who does. I never see any flowers except the ones I put there.

Her grave was a small stone one hidden behind a tree, so that nobody would vandalize it. It was originally engraved. "Here lies Jadelyn West" because her family couldn't think of something nice to engrave on it. I was saddened by this thought when I first saw the headstone and then I got a flashback of the last birthday card she had given me, only weeks before she died.

She had written in bright red letters. _"To_ Cat,_ Happy Birthday, You know that I'd do anything for you. Love Jade."_

Then it really struck me, Jade West had loved me, I would never have loved her in the same way back but I had to give her appreciation. So the next time I visited her grave I brought a red marker with me and under her name in block capitals I wrote. "A LOVING FRIEND."

Tori and everyone else have succeded in shutting out the memory of Jade, I was told it was for the better if I leave it all behind and just forget that there ever was a Jade West but I just can't seem to. Even though all pictures and records of her were destroyed from our lives, she's always on my mind, the permanent scars on my arm remind me everyday that she was real and what she did because she loved me.

**Author's Note: So that's it, thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited, it was a different story to the ones I usually write, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope to write more Victorious fanfictions in the future.**

** Thanks, SagaChronicles xxx**


End file.
